Marco's Mistake
by Finnjr63
Summary: It all started with an accident caused by Star during school. Because of this, Marco says something to Star that might cost their friendship. It's all up to Marco to set things right. (Will contain Starco. Also, reviews appreciated.)
1. Chapter 1 - The Mess-Up

**Before we begin this fanfiction, here is an important update.**

 **I'm already seeing that everybody is excited to see the sequel to Dimensional Butterfly. I'm still in the thinking stage (where I'm still thinking of the story.), but I can assure you that the sequel will be up and running this year, and when it is, it's gonna be weird and wild!**

 **In the meantime, this is a fanfiction for you Starco fans! I'm a Starco fan too, as I want the two of them to be together. I'm hoping the creator can give it to us at least before the show ends.**

 **Also, a reply to guest reviewer: SHOOTINGSTAR15 (From Steven Universe: Dimensional Butterfly: Chapter 16.):**

 **Thanks for your kind words. If you weren't here while I was making Dimensional Butterfly, I wouldn't even have planned on making a sequel. And I'm sure whatever idea you want to add in the sequel, it's gonna be even more weird and wild!**

 **Again, thanks for your kind review. I'm sure Dimensional Butterfly will stay here for a long, long time. (Until gets discontinued, but who knows when?)**

 **Okay then, now that the speech is finished, onto the story!**

* * *

It was Monday in Star's neighborhood. The start of another week of school.

It was 6:30 in the morning, and Star woke up from bed. She quickly got up, took a shower, and got ready for school. Later on, at 7:00, Marco woke up, and did the same things as Star did. But when he was getting ready to leave the door, he noticed Star with a concerned look.

"What's the matter, Star?" asked Marco.

"Well…remember a while back when Tom asked me to go to the Blood Moon Ball?"

"Yeah…"

"When that Blood Moon Ball came, you came in and angered Tom, and I had to freeze him."

"Yeah…"

"I'm starting to think that…he might be coming for you for revenge. I mean, you accidentally stole the dance from him. Or…what if he's coming…for me?"

"I-I'm sure Tom could understand. Remember, he has been anger-free for 53 days back then."

"Yeah. I'm probably just worrying too much. So, are you going to do anything today?"

"I'm planning to ask Jackie to hang out in the mall with me later."

"Oooh…you're going to try to ask Jackie out. Finally." said Star, who looked a little bit annoyed. Not because Marco felt like spending time with Jackie over her, but because Marco constantly chickened out of asking her. Heck, he constantly chickened out of even talking to her.

"Is there a problem, Star?"

"No. I'm just saying, when are you actually going to ask her out on a…you know..." said Star. Marco at first, didn't know what she was saying, but then he got the picture.

"Not yet, Star. I can't rush this. I'll know when I'll ask her out on a 'date'. Right now, it's just me asking her out to hangout."

"You're slowing it too much. You barely talk to her. She barely talks to you. How will you know when it's time to ask her out on a date?"

"I…I just know." said Marco. "Now can we please go to school now? We're gonna be a little late."

"Okay…" Marco and Star left the house, and went inside the bus. When they entered school, they went to the classroom, and just did their regular stuff like they usually do in school: answering tests, studying, and trying to memorize everything.

Well, it was regular…until something terrible happened…after school.

* * *

School was immediately over, and Marco and Star were storing some stuff in their lockers.

"Now…are you finally gonna ask her out to hangout?" asked Star.

"Yes. This time, I'm not gonna cower. I'm finally gonna ask her out!" said Marco. "But first, I need to look good."

"Why? You look perfectly fine."

"Didn't you remember in science class, some of my hair got singed because of an experiment going wrong?"

"Oh yeah."

"I just need to look good so that I don't make a bad impression." said Marco. He then closed the locker and went to the bathroom, to fix his hair. While waiting for Marco to get back, Star noticed Jackie, putting something in her locker. She went to her.

"Hey Star." said Jackie.

"Hi, Jackie!" said Star, waving her hand.

"Where's your friend Marco?"

"Oh, he's just at the bathroom, just tidying up." Jackie giggled when Star said it.

"Well, your friend is the "Safe Kid", Star. He will always do something to make him feel safe and clean."

"Yeah, especially since he's doing some of it just for you…" Star mumbled to herself. However, she realized what she said, and closed her mouth. But the damage was done…

"Wait…what do you mean he's doing some of it just for me…"

"NO! WAIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID!" Star panicked. However, her panicking was attracting the crowd.

"That…explains why…he was always panicking whenever he was near me…he constantly panicked when he looked bad…and when he looked unsafe…"

"Jackie…it's not what you think! Marco's just doing it because he doesn't want to look awkward whenever he's near you!"

Jackie still took it a different way. Thinking of what Star said, she came to a conclusion.

"Marco…likes me?" asked Jackie.

"NONONONO! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!"

Unfortunately, everybody took it the same way. Everybody realized that Marco liked Jackie. What's even more unfortunate, was that Marco just got out of the bathroom, seeing what Star accidentally did. But…he didn't take it as an accident.

Jackie saw Marco and walked to him. Star cowered a little bit, as she saw Marco blushing uncontrollably.

"You…like me, Marco?" asked Jackie.

Marco couldn't hide it anymore, so he immediately told her:

"Yes. I do like you, Jackie."

Jackie quietly and quickly rushed away from the school. As soon as she left, everybody, except for Star, began laughing at Marco, teasing him about his crush on Jackie. As the laughing went on, Marco looked at Star, and he looked very, very angry. After all the laughing went down, since everybody had to go home, Marco went to Star, his head looking down on the floor, and his face completely red.

"Star…may I have a talk with you…alone?!" Marco said, gritting his teeth. Star completely cowered in fear when he said this. He never acted this angry before.

"Y-y-yes…" said Star, stuttering.

Star followed Marco through the school. As both went closer to somewhere private, Marco felt angrier, while Star felt more scared. Finally, they reached somewhere private: One of the classrooms. Marco and Star entered the place, and Marco was going to let all the fury out of him.

* * *

 **Okay, that's the end of the first chapter. What did you think? I'll see you all in the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Marco's Fury

**I'm surprised. I actually didn't expect this fanfiction to get this popular. I mean, I published the first chapter and 13 followers already?! Looks like most SVTFOE fans are Starco fans!**

 **I appreciate your support and follows, guys. I really do. And so, here's the second chapter of the story.**

* * *

Star looked very frightened by Marco's appearance. No, nothing looked different in him, but his face was completely red, and he looked like he was about to burst into flames.

Finally, Marco let it all out.

"STAR?! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT TO JACKIE?!"

"Marco, I'm sorry! It was an accide…"

"THIS WAS NO ACCIDENT! YOU JUST DID THIS BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO WAIT FOR ME TO TELL HER MY FEELINGS! I was really going to ask her out this time, and now you BLEW IT! Now I don't know if she'll talk to me again!"

"Marco, please. Please forgive me." said Star softly, walking closer to him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" said Marco. Star stepped back in shock. Marco never yelled at her. Never.

"Marco…" said Star, her voice crackling, and her eyes starting to water.

"Just don't talk to me!" Marco yelled, violently opening the door. "Just don't…" he continued as he slammed the door. Star just stood there, completely frightened and sad. So many thoughts, most of them being bad, were entering Star's mind. The thoughts were consuming her, and quick. More tears fell from her eyes, and her voice crackled even more.

"Marco hates me now…" was the first thing that Star thought of. "I-I'm such a fool." Star didn't leave the classroom yet, as her thoughts were still coming out of mouth. Thoughts like:

"At times when I'm this sad, I need my friend Marco to cheer me up. But now, he hates me, so now I don't know if I'll ever be cheered up again."

"I'm such an idiot. I screwed up…big-time…"

"I shouldn't have said that out of my mouth. If I didn't, none of this would've happened."

After the thoughts came out of her, Star quietly got up, and left the classroom. It was already 3:30, but she decided not to walk home. Instead, she decided to walk around the neighborhood. She knew that if she tried to follow him, she would've been yelled at even more.

* * *

 **Ludo's Dimension:**

Ludo was just sitting on his throne. There was nothing to do. He was completely bored. Even his minions were just as bored as he was. Toffee, Ludo's newest minion, was just sitting on a chair, reading the paper.

"Ugh…this is so boring! Why is it that we just spend more time here rather than being out there catching the wand?!" yelled Ludo, with boredom.

"I don't know, sir. You seem to keep asking that question every hour." said Toffee.

"Can't somebody evil show up so that I could make a deal with him, or her?" said Ludo as he continued to linger around in the castle.

* * *

 **Tom's Dimension:**

Tom was just sitting in his home, anger running in his eyes. After finding out it was Marco who was under the mask (Don't ask me why. He just found out for some reason.), he was determined to take revenge on him.

"HE STOLE MY DANCE! AND NOW, HE'S GONNA PAY!" said Tom, furious.

"Hey, now. Calm down. Come on, pet the bunny." said Brian, Tom's life coach, handing him the bunny.

"Not now, Brian. I'm trying to relax on my own!"

"If you say so." Brian said, walking away.

"Now, should I take Marco away from Star? No. If I did, Star would've found out, and would've killed me by then. Hmm…" Tom was still thinking on how he would take revenge. Eventually, he thought of the perfect plan.

"Maybe…it should be the other one…yes…that's perfect! Soon, I'll have my revenge, Marco!" Tom said. "But first…I need some help."

* * *

 **Star's House, 4:00pm:**

Marco angrily went inside, and stormed upstairs to his room. Once he entered, he tried his best to stay calm. Unfortunately, that wasn't easy.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE…SHE DID THIS! I MEAN WHY?! I THOUGHT SHE WAS MY FRIEND!" said Marco to himself. Both sides of him began to speak.

"She is your friend. She obviously wouldn't do such a thing. Especially not on purpose."

"BUT STAR WAS ANNOYED THAT I WASN'T TELLING HER YET!"

"But Star agreed that you knew when to tell her."

"BUT STILL, SHE DID IT! SHE LIED TO ME!"

Marco's angry side began to overcome him, and he repeatedly hit his head on the wall. But he, being the 'Safe Kid', tried not to hurt his head. He still expressed his fury to the whole room, even to the point of almost smashing a window. Eventually, after he freaked out for 5 minutes, he finally calmed down.

"Okay…maybe you should just take a rest, Marco. You don't want to mess up much more." Marco plopped onto the bed and decided to take a short nap.

* * *

 **Local Park, 4:15pm:**

Star had entered the park, after wandering around town for about 45 minutes. Nobody was there, so she thought that was a good place to be alone. She then plopped down onto one of the benches, and just stood there. She didn't move at all. She just stood there and cried a little bit…

The crying went on…

And on…

And on…

Eventually, it was 5:00pm. And Star still didn't want to move.

"Marco's probably still mad at me. Maybe when he's asleep, I'll come back." thought Star to herself. "Or not…I mean…I messed up big time. Marco's never gonna forgive me. I'll probably just linger here for a while."

And Star decided to still stay on the bench, even though it was almost evening.

* * *

 **Ludo's Dimension:**

Ludo was still sitting on the throne, still bored. However, all that boredom stopped when he heard something from outside. It was so loud, that it woke up all the monsters. Ludo and the monsters walked outside the castle to find a carriage.

"Whose carriage is that?" said Ludo. The monsters shrugged. They didn't know.

The door of the carriage opened, and out of the carriage was Tom.

"Who are you?!" yelled Ludo.

"I am Tom, a demon from another dimension. I need your help, Ludo."

"How you do know me?"

"I knew you guys ever since Star and I got together for the first time. I learned more about you all until she dumped me."

"Wait…you know Star?"

"Yes, I do. And ever since Marco took her away from me, I want my revenge! So I decided to come here to ask for help."

"Really? PERFECT! I've been waiting this whole day!"

"And I already have a plan." Tom whispered the plan to Ludo, who then grinned evilly.

"That's a GREAT plan! We will start the plan tonight! Buff Frog, find out where Star is!"

"Yes, Ludo." said Buff Frog. He cut open a portal with the scissors, and hopped inside it.

"Now, when he comes back with the information, we will quietly strike!" said Ludo.

"Great. Now, here comes true revenge!" said Tom.

* * *

 **Okay. That's Chapter 2. Read and review, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 - A Call from the Phone

**Note: I'm not familiar with knocking out people by the nerve. So if I'm doing this wrong, tell me what the problem is, and I'll try to rewrite it.**

 **Onto the story.**

* * *

 **Ludo's Dimension:**

It was 5:30pm, and Ludo, Tom and the monsters were still waiting for Buff Frog to return from his mission. Again, Toffee was just reading the newspaper, while Ludo, Tom and the monsters were just staring at the wall, waiting.

Finally, Buff Frog came back through the portal. The portal closes.

"Have you found Star Butterfly?" asked Ludo.

"She's not at the house. But her bodyguard is in his room, asleep."

"Who goes to sleep at 5:30 in the afternoon?" said Tom.

"Somebody doesn't know what a nap is. But anyway, I found Star Butterfly crying her eyes out at a park near from the house."

"Excellent work, Buff Frog! Without her bodyguard, this will be as easy as pie."

"But Ludo, you said it was hard to make pie." said Lobster Claws. Ludo facepalms.

"Lobster Claws, this is no time for bad puns!" said Ludo. "Alright, Tom. Do your job!"

Buff Frog cuts open a portal to the park and gives Tom his Dimensional Scissors. Tom runs to the portal and hops through it. The monsters still stay at the castle, waiting for him to come back.

"You sure this plan is going to work?" asked Lobster Claws.

"Of course it's going to work!" yelled Ludo. "And I'm excited!"

* * *

 **Local Park:**

Star was still crying on the bench. She still couldn't let go of the feeling that Marco despises her now, and feels that he will never forgive her.

Tom was already at the park. He quietly runs until he was behind the bench Star was sitting. Behind the bench was a bush, so he was hiding in there.

"Maybe I'll just quietly go to Marco and just tell him that I'll leave. Then he'll have some space. I just want to make him happy again." said Star, about to leave the bench.

"Oh, you're not gonna talk to him anymore, Star." said Tom, hiding in the bush, reaching out to Star.

"Huh?!" Star said in surprise. Tom then immediately shuts her mouth with his hand and grabs her body with the other. Star struggled to break free from him, but he grabbed her tightly. She tried reaching for the wand on the couch, but again, he was grabbing her.

"Now to make sure you don't come near him again…" Tom knocks out Star, by pinching a nerve a little near her neck. Star slowly tries to stay awake, but is knocked out.

Tom drops Star to the ground and Star drops her Dimensional Scissors. Tom doesn't notice it, however. He grabs the wand, and carries Star. He cuts open a portal with Buff Frog's scissors and hops through it.

After hopping through the portal, he sees Ludo and the monsters. Ludo looked extremely happy.

"I have Star and the wand, Ludo." said Tom.

"EXCELLENT, TOM! I should probably hire you!" said Ludo.

"No, thanks. I just wanted revenge on Marco."

"Now, since Marco doesn't know that Star is missing yet, we shall finish the plan!" said Ludo.

* * *

 **Star's House, 6:00pm:**

Marco wakes up to hear the sound of ringing coming from downstairs.

"Who could that be?" thought Marco.

He slowly opened the door, and walked down the stairs. He saw the phone ringing, so he picked up the phone.

"Hello. Who's speaking, please?" said Marco.

"Hi, Marco." said the voice. Marco immediately knew who it was, and was startled.

"J-Jackie?!" said Marco.

"Yeah, it's me. Hi…" said Jackie.

"How did you get my phone number? We barely talk to each other."

"I asked one of your friends, Ferguson to give me your phone number so that we could talk…"

"Talk about what?"

"The incident that happened…after…school…" Marco immediately blushed red, and shook a little bit.

"Jackie. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you after school when I said that."

"No, it's okay, Marco. I'm…super flattered."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's just that, you should've told me about your crush on me a while back. If you have, I would've accepted it."

"Why? Why should I have told you a while back?"

"Well…if you did tell me back then, I wouldn't have been in a relationship with another guy." Marco felt like his heart broke when Jackie said that.

"Oh…I see…you're in a relationship with another guy. Who is it?"

Jackie took a while to answer, but then she said it.

"Oskar." said Jackie. Marco felt confusion and shock at the same time. Both of them liked each other?! How was that possible?! He never saw both of them interacting with each other.

"Wait…you and Oskar are in a relationship?! I never saw you both together once!"

"That's because we wanted our relationship a secret. I didn't want to tell everybody yet."

"Okay. I just found that strange because Star liked Oskar, and I liked you. Such a coincidence."

"Yeah. Such a coincidence. Anyway, where's your friend, Star?"

"She's probably upstairs, asleep. She's probably hiding from everybody and me ever since she told you I have a crush on you on purpose. I still feel a little mad at her."

"What are you talking about? The whole incident was an accident." said Jackie. Marco stood up. The whole thing was an accident?

"Wait, Jackie. What Star said was just an accident? She didn't do it on purpose?"

"Yeah…it wasn't on purpose. It was just an accident." Marco facepalmed himself. He felt super guilty he yelled at Star. He said all those things he didn't mean and now, he had a guilty conscience.

"Something wrong, Marco? You seem quiet."

"Yeah. I'm the something wrong. After the accident, I yelled at Star and demanded that she get away from me. Now that I realize that it was an accident, I regret saying everything."

"Marco, Star would never do such a thing. She's your best friend. She would never do anything that stupid."

"Yeah. I messed up."

"Well, why don't you apologize to her now?"

"I guess I should. Alright, bye Jackie."

"Bye, Marco." said Jackie. Both of them hung up. Marco, however, didn't apologize to Star yet. Instead, he got onto the couch, with so many thoughts that plagued his mind.

"I'm such an idiot! I deserved to get yelled at! I didn't believe Star, and now, what is she gonna think?! She's probably never gonna forgive me!"

"I screwed up…big-time."

"I shouldn't have said that out of my mouth. If I didn't, none of this would've happened."

He began to word his apology. It took a while, but eventually, he got his words right. He quietly got upstairs, and then he was in front of Star's bedroom door.

"Okay, Marco. Time to set things right." he thought to himself. He slowly opened the door. He did it quietly, because he thought Star was asleep by then. Once he opened the door, he got a big shock.

Star was not in the bedroom.

"Star? Star?!" Marco said in shock. He looked and peeked everywhere in the room, but Star was nowhere to be found.

"STAR! WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled Marco.

He quickly went down the stairs, and flung open the door. He closed the door outside, and rushed through the neighborhood to find his best friend.

* * *

 **Alright, what did you think of this one? Read and review.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Frightening Change

**Ludo's Dimension:**

Star began to slowly lift up her eyelids. After opening her eyelids, she notices that she's in Ludo's Dimension, inside the castle. She tries to get up, but is surprised to see why she couldn't.

She was tied to a chair. She tried her best to squirm her arms out of there, but seemed to fail. She also noticed that there was a piece of cloth that completely wrapped her mouth shut. Apparently, her squirming was making some noise. Star could hear footsteps walking closer to her. As soon as she saw the figure, she had a sense of anger within her, but also fear at the same time.

That figure was Tom, smiling. In fact, a little creepily. He was still walking towards Star and finally, he was right in front of her.

"Well, well, well. Look who's awake. Hello, Starship." said Tom. Star grunted. Tom took off the piece of cloth from her mouth. "I'm pretty sure you know why you're here, right?"

"Sort of. You kidnapped me and brought me to this dimension!" said Star.

"Yep. You're in Ludo's dimension. I'm just taking revenge on Marco. He stole my dance, but now, I can take you away from him." said Tom. Ludo and the monsters enter the scene with evil smiles.

"That's right. He's gonna force you to become his soulmate!" said Ludo.

"What are you talking about?! Marco's just my friend! And I'm not gonna be your girlfriend again, no matter what!"

"Guess I have no choice then." said Tom. Ludo shows Star that he has the wand. He hands Tom the wand, and Tom prepares to do a spell on her.

"What are you doing with the wand?!" Star yelled in fear.

"Since you won't cooperate, guess I'll make you my girlfriend by myself." said Tom. "RAINBOW HYPNOTISM RAY!" he yelled. What comes out of the wand is a swirl of rainbows that are beginning to affect Star's mind.

"You like me, Star. Marco is your enemy. You are now an ally of Ludo." Tom chanted. He repeatedly chanted out the words until the spell was done. After the spell was done, Tom, Ludo and the enemies notice that Star was just sitting there, staring into space like a creepy blowup doll.

"Did that do the trick?" asked Ludo.

"Wait…Ludo, look!" yelled Bearicorn.

The monsters noticed that Star's eyes began to twist up, until her eyes were facing in the inside. Her eyes then turned into complete static and then into black. Ludo felt like he was about to be sick, as he could see the veins on her eyes. The monsters shook, as they were creeped out.

But then, Star's eyes turned white again. Her eyes twisted back to normal. Only this time, her eyes turned from a light blue to a dark red.

Ludo looked at Star again, this time with a little delight.

"I am now Tom's girlfriend. Marco is my sworn enemy. I am Ludo's assistant." Star said in a creepy, monotone, and barely low-pitched voice.

"YES! IT'S WORKING!" said Tom.

"I hope so. Now untie her! She's now a part of us!" said Ludo.

* * *

 **Star's Neighborhood, 6:10pm:**

Marco searched in all the places that he thought Star could be at. He searched the outside of the school, the football field, the ice cream shop, around the mall, around the mini-golf area, around the neighborhood. And yet he didn't find her.

He wanted to apologize to her. He wanted to see her again. His heart felt like it was beating faster and faster every time he was thinking about her. He began to sweat a lot, and he turned as red as a tomato. But he didn't know why it was happening to him.

Eventually, he was about to give up when he entered the park, but then he noticed something near a bench. He ran to it and saw what it was. It was Star's Dimensional Scissors. He picks it up and puts it in his pocket.

"I need to find some clues!" thought Marco. He looked around for evidence. He found a few burnt spots on the ground. "Hmm…that's weird. They look like footsteps. The only person I know that has those kinds of marks are…" Marco gets the picture.

"IT'S TOM! I have to save Star! But first, I need some help." said Marco. He quickly left the park and went to Ferguson's house. He knocked on the door, and Ferguson opened the door.

"What's up, man? I haven't seen you ever since everybody made fun of you because of Jackie." said Ferguson.

"Star's been kidnapped, and I need your help!"

"Your friend is missing? Don't worry, Marco. I'll help you!"

"Thanks." said Marco. "I still need more help, though."

"I wish Alfonzo was here to help out, but he's still at the Pixie Dimension. Do you want to go there and ask for help?"

"Some other time. I heard from somebody in that dimension that he seemed pretty happy."

"Well then, who are you gonna call for help?"

"I know a girl…" said Marco.

* * *

 **StarFan13's house, 6:15pm:**

"OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! OHMYGOSH! I'm gonna be part of an adventure to find Star?!" said StarFan13.

"Yes. That's exactly what we're going for." said Marco.

"Now I can take more pictures when we all find Star again so that I can put them in my locker!"

"And Star will take pictures as well, I guess. Now follow me!" Marco cut open a portal to Tom's dimension, and the three hopped through it.

* * *

 **Tom's Dimension:**

Marco, Ferguson and StarFan13 enter the place only to see Brian along with the bunny.

"Where's Tom?" asked Marco.

"He went to Ludo's dimension." said Brian.

"Okay then, let's go to Ludo's dimension." Marco cut open a portal to Ludo's castle and the three hopped through it.

* * *

 **Ludo's Dimension:**

Ludo and his monsters were just lying down on the ground, relaxing. Ever since Star was hypnotized, Ludo no longer had any worry at all. He knew that if Marco came in, she would kill him and then Ludo and Tom will use her to take over the universe.

Star enters the room.

"Ludo, why is everyone just lying down like that?" Everyone lied down like this: their heads were lying down on the side, their hands were straight behind, and their butts were in the air.

"It's called snailing. I found out about it from these two guys on this website called...I don't know…Squash…or…Smoosh or something. How about you try it out?" asked Ludo.

"No thanks. I'm just gonna talk with my boyfriend Tom."

"Go ahead." Star left the room to have a nice conversation with Tom, while Ludo and the monsters were still snailing. But then, Ludo noticed a portal opening. Tom hears the portal and hides Star somewhere while he rushes to the room. As the monsters get up, Marco, Ferguson and StarFan13 enter the room.

"WHERE'S STAR, YOU THREE-EYED DEMON?!" yelled Marco in anger.

"What are you talking about, Marco? I didn't do anything." said Tom, faking it.

"Don't play dumb with me, Tom! I know you kidnapped Star. Now let her go, or I'll be forced to fight you!" yelled Marco.

"Okay, fine. You got me." said Tom. "I'll go get Star, and you can go back home. Stay put." Tom leaves the room to get Star. When he turned his back, he grinned evilly and his eyes began to glow. "You'll die pretty soon, Marco. Pretty soon…" he thought to himself.

* * *

 **And that's Chapter 4. What did you think of this one? Read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5 - This Isn't You!

2 minutes later, Tom comes back to the room with Star. Star was looking down on the ground, and appeared to have a nasty frown, though the trio didn't notice. Her eyes weren't seen, as she was looking down. Marco, Ferguson and StarFan13 breathed a sigh of relief as Marco got closer.

"Star! I'm so happy you're alright!" said Marco. Star stayed still. Ferguson and StarFan13 noticed this, and knew this wasn't like her. She wasn't this quiet.

"Now we can go back home where…" before Marco could finish, Star quickly and brutally punched him in the cheek. Ferguson and StarFan13 gasp as Marco falls down to the ground. He then gets up from the ground.

"S-Star? Why did you do that to me? You're my best friend!" said Marco, in shock.

"YOU'RE NOT MY BEST FRIEND, MARCO!" yelled Star, finally looking at him. Marco didn't know she was hypnotized yet, so he took that sentence a different way.

"Look, Star. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I didn't know it was an accident."

"What the heck are you talking about?! I don't remember any accident! You and I were enemies SINCE THE DAY WE MET!"

"That makes no sense. And you don't sound like yourself. Is there…" Marco stopped, and looked at Star's eyes. Her eyes were a dark red. He angrily turned to Tom.

"TOM! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he yelled.

"Well Marco, I hypnotized her into being my girlfriend, Ludo's ally, and your worst nightmare." said Tom.

"Change Star back now, or I swear…" said Marco.

"Swear what? I'm not afraid. Not as long as Star is hypnotized, which reminds me. Attack him!" yelled Tom. Star grabbed Marco and threw him to a wall. Marco falls down to the ground again, with a bruised face.

"Star! Don't listen to Tom!" yelled Marco.

"No way, Marco. My only goal now is to annihilate you!" said Star.

"No! Please! Don't listen to that demon!"

"I don't take orders from the enemy. I now must destroy you." Star continued. Ferguson and StarFan13 jump on her, trying to hold her down.

"Now Marco! Run!" yelled Ferguson. Marco quickly got up and ran away as Star freed herself from Ferguson and StarFan13 as she continues to cast spells to try and kill him.

"HONEYBEE TORNADO SWARM!" yelled Star. The bees try to get to Marco, but accidentally stick themselves from the wall.

"RAINBOW FIST PUNCH!" yelled Star. Marco dodges the giant fist that shatters a wall in Ludo's castle.

"MARCO! WHY AREN'T YOU FIGHTING HER?!" yelled Ferguson.

"I can't fight her! She's my best friend! I never fight my loved ones!" said Marco, trying to dodge Star's attacks.

"NOT AT THE MOMENT! SHE'S HYPNOTIZED BY TOM!"

"Y-you're right. Take this, Star!" yelled Marco. He tried to punch her, but unfortunately, Star dodges it, and punches him in the face. Star then begins to attack Ferguson and StarFan13.

"We can't dodge forever! We have to fight!" said StarFan13.

Meanwhile, Tom was cheering for Star, while Ludo and his monsters were just watching Marco, Ferguson and StarFan13 fight Star. Ludo was eating popcorn, while watching them fight.

"I'm going to need more popcorn." said Ludo.

"Yep. You'll probably need more for something this epic." said Lobster Claws.

* * *

The fighting went on for a few minutes. Tom was still cheering for Star, and Marco, Ferguson and StarFan13 tried to fight her. Marco tried to do his karate moves, Ferguson was just running and trying his best to grab her, and StarFan13 was just…well…trying hard not to feel guilty when she was trying to fight her. I mean, she was a big fan, so of course she had to feel this way.

The fight wasn't pretty, however. Star constantly beat up Marco, while she did very little damage to both Ferguson and StarFan13. That's because both of them wasn't her goal, but rather, small and unimportant enemies. Marco suffered bruises around his body, and he already coughed up a little blood. But Star still beat him up, as she was still hypnotized.

Eventually, Marco was now in the ground, barely moving. Star then grabbed Ferguson and StarFan13 and threw them close to Marco. Ferguson and StarFan13 were breathing a little heavily, while Marco was near death already. Star was walking closer to the three.

"EXCELLENT WORK, STAR BUTTERFLY! NOW KILL MARCO! Then you can probably torture his other friends, but it's up to you." said Ludo.

"Yeah! Do it, Star!" said Tom.

"Must…kill…Marco…" said Star, as she was about to use a finishing move to kill Marco.

"No, Star! This isn't you! You're not the Star I know! You're completely different! Please don't listen to Tom!"

"No, Marco. I was always this Star." said Star. "But now, I must destroy you." as Star was walking closer, the three pleaded to her not to kill them. But Marco said the most out of the other two.

"Please, Star. Remember our adventures through all the other dimensions? Or when I grew that monster arm because of a spell, or when you caught Mewberty and grew wings, or had a liking for those fortune cookies?" Marco tried to tell Star their memories, but it wasn't working.

"I don't remember any of those memories, Marco." said Star.

"Or when we first met! At first, I didn't like you, but then I got used to you, because you were the coolest girl I ever saw! My life was boring until we met!" his plead was starting to work, as Star's eyes glitched a bit, turning into random colors.

"N-no…m-must…kill…Marco!" Star stuttered and glitched, his words starting to make sense.

"What are you doing, Star?! KILL HIM!" yelled Ludo.

"Or how about that Blood Moon Ball dance we had? Don't you remember me? Please, Star. I don't…want to lose…you!" said Marco, falling unconscious. Star immediately froze, and recalled a flashback.

* * *

 **(Flashback: Right after Blood Moon Ball.)**

Marco was busy making nachos, as Star told him to. Star was just sitting on the couch, trying to recall the events on what happened that night. Marco came back with the Super Awesome Nachos, that Star loved.

"Hey, Star. You thinking about something?"

"Yeah. I just want to know what the monsters meant when they said that the souls will be joined together."

"Well, have you ever heard of a 'soulmate', Star?"

"No, what is it?"

"Well…um…a soulmate…is…um…well, it's complicated to say, but…it's sorta like one person that fits the other as a close friend or a romantic partner. I'll get into the details later on, but that's what it is in short."

"Since the red light shined on us, does it mean we are romantic partners for life?"

"Nope. We already have different crushes, but we are still close friends."

"Yes. Yes we are. Now let's eat the triangle food!" said Star. And the two began eating the nachos together, and it was delicious.

* * *

 **(Flashback ends.)**

Star completely froze for a few seconds before falling down to the ground, twitching. Her eyes twisted up again, went to static and turned black. Ferguson, and StarFan13 got up and noticed what was going on.

Star's eyes turned white again and twisted back to normal. Her eyes turned light blue, so now she was free from Tom's mind control. Tom and Ludo were furious about this. Star blinks.

"F-Ferguson? StarFan13? What happened?" said Star. She seemed to have no memory of what she did. "The last thing I remember was that I was crying on the bench."

"Tom kidnapped you, mind-controlled you, and I think they used you to kill Marco." said Ferguson. Star immediately got up, and saw Marco's bruised body on the ground. The three quickly run to him.

* * *

 **Alright. What did you think of this chapter? I'll see you all in the next one.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Apologies and Dreams

When the three got to Marco, they could see that he was hurt badly. Star kneels down and looks closer at Marco, tears falling from her eyes.

"Marco…" Star said softly. "What have I done…"

Marco said nothing, though he was starting to breathe normally. Star was crying tears of joy that Marco was still alive, tears of sadness that she hurt him, and tears of anger that Tom made her hurt him, all at the same time. She turned to Tom with skulls in her cheeks. Tom and Ludo looked very afraid, and so were the monsters.

"TOM! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" yelled Star.

"Woah, Star. Let's not get angry…hehe…" Tom said in a little fear.

"Angry?! ANGRY?! I'LL SHOW YOU ANGRY!" yelled Star. "MEGA NARWHAL BLAST!" and out of her wand was a giant narwhal that was about to fall down on Ludo, Tom and the monsters, who were screaming. The narwhal falls down on them, and destroys part of the castle, along with sending out Tom, Ludo and the monsters.

Star, Ferguson and StarFan13 go back to Marco, and Star picks him up.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go home." said Star, holding Marco. She notices her Dimensional Scissors on the ground. She picks it up, cuts open a portal and goes back home with Marco. Ferguson and StarFan13 follow her as well.

Meanwhile, Ludo, Tom and the monsters free themselves from the narwhal on the rubble.

"WE WERE SO CLOSE TO TAKING OVER THE UNIVERSE!" yelled Ludo.

"Yeah, and I had enough of today!" said Tom. He goes back to the carriage that he parked near Ludo's castle, and goes back to his home dimension. Ludo turns to his monsters.

"Raise your hands if you want to do a new plan tomorrow." said Ludo. The monsters, still lying down on the rubble, slowly raise their hands.

"Good. Let's get to work…right after we clean this place up."

* * *

 **Star's House, 7:00pm:**

Marco wakes up, and noticed that he's on his bed. He checks around his body to find that he was healed from his bruises. He quietly gets up, leaves his bed and opens the door. As he walks down the stairs, he notices Star sitting down on the couch, looking quite sad. He walks to her, and sits beside her.

"Hey, Star."

"Hey, Marco." said Star, not bothering to look at him.

"Look Star, I-I…"

"Hold on, Marco. Before you say something, let me just say…I'm leaving you." said Star, wiping tears. Marco looked shocked.

"What?! Why?" asked Marco, with concern. He didn't think Star would even think of leaving him, even with reason.

"Marco, I'm a monster. I accidentally made you lose your crush, and I almost killed you. I deserve to be yelled at and beaten up because of this whole afternoon." said Star, breaking into tears. "I'm leaving you so that you can have some space."

"No…please don't leave. I-I can't imagine life without you." said Marco. "You made my life better, Star."

"But Marco, it's all my fault. I caused all the bad stuff today, and I'm sorry."

"No, Star. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have overreacted when you did that. I said all those things I didn't mean, and I didn't believe you. I was just so mad that I forgot that you were my best friend. It's my fault and I'm sorry." Star was still crying, and Marco wipes away her tears with his sleeve. "Besides, no matter what you do, you always deserve to be forgiven, and I forgive you."

"And I forgive you too." said Star, hugging him. "I don't want to see you upset again."

"Me too, and I would do anything to see that beautiful smile on your face." said Marco. Star blushes a little bit. "Oh…um…where's Ferguson and StarFan13?" Star lets go of Marco.

"I brought them home. Plus, I healed you with my wand."

"Cool. Cool." said Marco. "So you'll stay, right?"

"I'll stay, Marco. I'll still stay." said Star, smiling.

"Thanks." Everything went silent for a while, until Marco remembered another thing he wanted to say to Star. "Oh, Star. I forgot to tell you something. I got a call from Jackie."

"Really? What did she say?"

"She said she liked it that I have a crush on her, but then she said she was in a relationship with Oskar."

"Wait, what?!"

"I know, right? It was so weird. Now that I know that Jackie is in a relationship, I don't know who I should fall in love with next."

"Me neither. Anyway, I think we should go to sleep already. It's 7:00, but I think I want to crash."

"Yeah. Me too." Marco and Star got up from the couch, and went back to their rooms. They both went to bed, but it was hard to go to sleep right away. With so many events that happened that day, they couldn't stop thinking about it.

Marco felt like he was starting to grow a crush on Star, and Star felt like she was starting to grow a crush on Marco.

"Am…am I falling in love with Star? Yes, it has to be." thought Marco. "Will it be awkward if I ever tell her that? Should I tell her that?"

"Should I tell Marco that I'm starting to have a thing for him?" thought Star. "It might destroy or strengthen our relationship."

Eventually, after a lot of thinking, and after a lot of wondering if they should tell their feelings, they dozed off and…coincidentally, they had the same dream…

* * *

 **(The Dream)**

Marco and Star were sitting on a bench at the park. It was a beautiful sight. Birds were humming to themselves, the sun was shining, and not a single cloud was blocking it. The air was fresh, the flowers were lovely, and just about everything in the scenery was perfect.

Marco turned to Star. To him, Star was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. And he wanted to say something great to her.

"Star, there's something that I want to say to you." said Marco. "It's very important, and I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us."

"What is it, Marco?" asked Star. Marco was sweating a little bit, and he turned a little red. But he said what he wanted to say.

"I love you, Star." said Marco. Star turned as red as a tomato, as she said something as well.

"I love you too, Marco." said Star. Marco blushed as well. Both of them were about to share a kiss. They got closer to each other, and were about to touch each other's lips, until all of a sudden…

 **(End Dream)**

Star and Marco's alarm clocks went off at the same time. Star rose up immediately from her bed while Marco accidentally fell off his own bed. Both looked at the time. It was 7:00 in the morning.

* * *

 **No, this isn't the ending yet. There's a little bit more to go. What did you think of this one? Read and review.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Help from Friends

**The last two chapters are gonna be longer than usual. I found out that there's a lot more to write down, so I'm appropriately trying my best to organize both chapters. Also, I want to make the last chapter as perfect as possible. So you just have to wait.**

 **Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

Marco was angry that his great dream was about to become perfect when reality ruined everything. He gets up and punches his alarm clock to the floor. Star was a little angry that reality ruined her almost-perfect fantasy. She also punches her alarm clock to the floor. Marco stayed in bed, thinking about the reality that ruined everything.

"Of course. It couldn't be true. Star likes those other guys. Even if Oskar is in a relationship, Star liked him in the first place because he was a bad boy and she loved his music. She likes those bad boys, and I'm just a regular guy." thought Marco. He thought that Star wouldn't like him because he was just normal compared to the other kids. Little did he know, that Star liked him back.

Star was still lying down on her bed, trying to think about the dream.

"It can't be true. It's too good to be. I mean, Marco and I are just friends. We just have each other's backs, and obviously, he prefers different girls over me." thought Star. She thought that Marco wouldn't like her because…well, they were just friends, and she thought that's how it will stay. Little did she know, that Marco liked her back.

While Marco stayed in bed, Star got up from bed, and went to Marco's room.

"Marco?" said Star, softly. Marco rose up slowly from bed.

"Yeah, Star?" asked Marco.

"What are you doing in bed? We have to get ready for school."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me." said Marco, getting out of bed.

Both of them took a shower, got dressed, and packed their bags. Star was about to leave the door, until she saw Marco with a concerned look.

"Something wrong, Marco?" asked Star.

"Well, I was thinking…I just hope my classmates still won't make fun of me."

"If they do, then I'll just explain everything to them."

"Thanks." Marco and Star left the door and got onto the bus. Surprisingly, they were the first ones in the bus, besides the bus driver.

"Woah. We get to pick the perfect spot." said Star. She got onto a seat. "C'mon, Marco. I'm keeping this spot for you." Marco sits beside Star. Along the way, the bus picks up the students one by one. Eventually, as the bus was about to go to the last student's house, the students began to go to Marco. Star could sense that this wasn't going to be good. Even Lars, the school bully, was getting closer.

Actually, the students were just there to try and comfort him, but Lars begins to pick on him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the dork who had a crush on skateboarding girl." said Lars.

"Leave him alone, Lars. He's had enough of the students picking on him." said Star.

"Well, what are you gonna do it about it, princess?" Lars grabs Star by the front of her dress. The students gasp at this. (Except for Brittney, who was whispering to herself: "Kill her. Kill her.") Marco gets up from his seat.

"Don't you dare hurt her, Lars!" yelled Marco.

"What's gonna stop me? Ooh, you're trying to protect your devil friend!" mocked Lars. "I'm gonna beat up anybody who tries to stop my bullying."

"If you harm even a single hair on Star's head, I will crush your bones!"

"Pfff…you're crazy. I would be afraid if that tentacle of yours was still here." said Lars, who was about to punch Star in the face.

"I may have no tentacle arm, but I still have my karate!" yelled Marco, kicking Lars back to his seat, and Star falling down on Marco's hands. Both Star and Marco blush because of the pose they were in. "It's okay, Star. You're safe. The bully is far from us." Star goes to the ground and stands up.

"Thanks for saving me." said Star, hugging Marco. Marco hugs her back.

* * *

The bus then arrives at the school. The students get off and enter inside. Before going inside, Star notices Oskar playing the keytar on top of a car.

"Hey, Marco. I'm gonna have a talk with Oskar."

"Why? You know he's already in a relationship."

"Well…I just need to tell him something…"

"Okay…anyway, I also need to find Jackie. I need to talk to her." Star and Marco leave each other to talk to their old crushes. Star arrives in front of Oskar first.

"Hey, Oskar." said Star. Oskar didn't say anything, as he was still playing "music" on his keytar. "I heard you and Jackie are in a relationship." Oskar stops playing the keytar, and just stares at her, still with his regular neutral expression, though he seemed surprised.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"My friend Jackie told Marco, who told me about it. I just came here to ask…how long have you been in a relationship?"

"Well…not too long. It's only been 3 weeks, but we were supposed to tell everybody eventually."

"I see. And how does it feel?"

"Not bad. It's given me some more time to do other stuff rather than just play with my favorite keytar. Why do you ask?"

"…I'm starting to have a thing for Marco." said Star. Oskar clearly looked interested.

"That red hoodie guy? You're starting to like him?"

"Yeah…and I want to tell him…but I don't know where."

"Maybe I can help you with advice." said Oskar. As he whispers his advice to Star, Marco notices Jackie putting something in her locker. He runs to her.

"Hey, Jackie." said Marco.

"Oh, hi Marco." said Jackie. "So how did it go with you and Star? Did you guys make up?"

"Yeah, we did. So, what does it feel like being in a relationship?"

"Nothing special, really. It's just being with somebody you like, in my opinion. Why do you ask?"

"…I'm growing a crush on Star. And…I want to tell her how much I love her, but I don't know where I should tell her."

"I can help you with that." said Jackie. She whispered her advice to Marco.

"You really think that's going to work?" said both Marco and Star. Jackie and Oskar nodded their heads.

"That's where I did it when I got together." said both Oskar and Jackie.

"Cool." said both Star and Marco. "Gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." said both Oskar and Jackie. Star and Marco ran towards each other and stopped when they saw each other face-to-face.

"Hey, Marco. How was your talk with Jackie?" asked Star.

"Fine. And yours?" said Marco.

"Good." said Star. The school bell rings, signaling them to come to class. "That's the bell. Guess we'd better go in." Both Star and Marco went to class to start their day.

* * *

Things were pretty unusual for a bit. Marco constantly looked at Star, noticing her perfect appearance. Whenever he wasn't looking, Star constantly looked at Marco, noticing how perfect he looked. Some of the classmates did notice Marco and Star doing it, and instead of teasing Marco about his old crush on Jackie, they figured their newly discovered feelings will be exposed eventually. It was pretty obvious to the class.

After a few classes, it was lunchtime, and while Marco was looking for a seat to eat at, he saw Ferguson, Alfonzo, and StarFan13 sitting at a table nearby. He walks to them, and the three notice him.

"Hey, Marco! So you three saved Star from that demon?" asked Alfonzo.

"Yeah…but, how are you here? Aren't you supposed to be at the pixie kingdom?" asked Marco.

"I made a deal with the pixies that I would have to leave each day for school, as my parents were starting to worry. So the pixie queen cut open a portal for me, and said that when it's time for me to go back, she'll cut open a portal to where I am."

"Okay. Sounds complicated, but okay." said Marco, not looking at Alfonzo, but looking at Star, looking for a table nearby. Ferguson, Alfonzo and StarFan13 notice this, and wonders what Marco is doing. Marco couldn't stop looking at Star. She was perfect for him.

"Um…Marco, what are you doing?" asked Ferguson. Marco came back to reality, and blushed red.

"Um…uh…nothing. I'm doing absolutely nothing. Heheh."

"Are you sure? You seemed to be sweating and turning red since this morning." said Alfonzo. Marco turned red even more. Janna, another classmate, comes to the table wanting to know why Marco's turning red.

"It's nothing, guys. And it's just hot in here. That's why I'm sweating and turning red." said Marco nervously. Ferguson, Alfonzo, Janna and StarFan13 didn't buy it. Ferguson tries to think why Marco is acting so nervous.

"You seem to turn red every time you look at Star…" said Ferguson, stopping in the middle, and chuckling when he gets the picture. "Oh, I see. YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON STAR!" he exclaimed. He, Alfonzo, StarFan13, and Janna look at Marco with smirks, and laugh out loud. Nobody else in the cafeteria heard him. Not even Star.

"Okay, fine. You caught me. I do have a crush on Star." said Marco. "Now can we please just eat lunch?"

"I don't know. You seem like you want to do something else." said Janna.

"I want to tell her how I feel, and Jackie already told me where I should do it." said Marco.

"Well, when do you want to tell her?" asked StarFan13.

"I want to tell her today…perhaps after school."

"Then go for it, Marco. We'll wish you luck." said Alfonzo. Ferguson, StarFan13 and Janna agreed.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

After lunch, a couple of classes went by, and then, school was done. It was 3:30 in the afternoon. As everybody was leaving, Marco ran to Star, wanting to tell her something. Little did he know, Star wanted to say something as well.

"Hello." said Star and Marco in unison.

"You go first." said Star.

"Can we have a talk…alone in the park? It's really important." asked Marco.

"How odd…I was gonna say the same thing." Both of them thought that they were gonna say their feelings to each other, but shrugged it off, as it seemed too good to be true. "But sure."

"Meet me at 5:30 in the evening. I'll be waiting for you." And so both Star and Marco separated, as Star was gonna hang out with some friends, while Marco was walking back home.

* * *

 **Alright, there's one more chapter to go. Read and review.**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Fantasy turns to a Reality

**SPOILER ALERT: Starco fans will love this chapter.**

 **I got some inspiration from fan art and other fanfictions, so there are some elements that I'll give them credit for. (Without naming them.)**

 **Also, this will not be the only Starco fanfiction I'm making. I'm planning a couple of one-shots as well.**

 **Now, onto the final chapter.**

* * *

Star was wondering what Marco wanted to say to her, and Marco wondered what Star wanted to say to him. Both wondered if they were really gonna say their feelings to each other, but thought it was 1 in a million chance for that to happen.

When Marco went back home, he closed the door, muttering words to himself.

"I have to tell Star. I just have to. I don't want things to be awkward between us, but I want to tell her that I like her. I want to be more than friends." said Marco to himself, slowly walking up the stairs. "And...I need to know what she wants to tell me…"

"You like Star, Marco?" said a voice. Marco screamed in surprise and almost fell down the stairs. He turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, looking at Marco with awe.

"M-mom?! D-dad?! Y-you're home early…" he said.

"Yes. We cleared our work early, so we had the afternoon off." said Mr. Diaz. Marco turned red in embarrassment.

"How could this get even more embarrassing?" Marco thought to himself. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz slowly smile, seeing that their son was gonna be a man. "Forget what I said. I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon, son. We're your parents. You can talk about it." said Mrs. Diaz, smiling.

Marco and his parents went to the dining table as Marco tells his parents the whole story: the accident, the argument, the kidnapping, the attacking, the solution to the problem, the apology, the dream and just what happened today. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz listened very carefully…because they wanted to help him out.

"…and that's why I want to tell her how I really feel about her." finished Marco. Mr. and Mrs. Diaz just stare at Marco with a smile. "Why are you guys smiling?"

"Well, it's really cute that you fell in love with your best friend, and we want to help you, Marco. How can we help?" asked Mrs. Diaz.

"I need words. I don't know how I should tell her my feelings." said Marco.

"I know how, son. I said these words to your mom a long time ago." said Mr. Diaz. He whispered every single word to Marco, and the more words he said, the more Marco felt motivated to tell her. After saying every word, it was 4:00pm, and Marco was ready to tell her his true feelings.

Meanwhile, Star was just hanging out with her friends like Chantelle, Janna and Jackie. Jackie and Janna didn't tell Star how Marco felt, but Jackie instead told Star the words she should tell Marco. And after the words, Star felt ready to tell Marco her true feelings.

* * *

 **5:25pm, Local Park:**

Marco came to the park and sat on a bench, waiting for Star to arrive. 5 minutes later, Star arrived at the park, and she sat beside Marco. Both took a look at the scenery. It was a perfect sight, almost like their dreams. At the moment, they were all alone.

Both said each other's name in unison.

"Again, you go first." said Star.

"Thanks. It's a really important thing I want to say to you, and I don't want things to be awkward between us."

"Well then, what is it Marco?" asked Star.

"Well, last night, I've been thinking. After the whole accident, and after we apologized to each other, I realized that I've been chasing the wrong girl. That afternoon, Jackie told me we can be friends, and I accepted it. When I did that, I knew that Jackie wasn't the girl of my dreams."

"Well then, if Jackie isn't the girl of your dreams, then who is it?" asked Star, interested. As Marco was about to say it (turning a little bit red.), Star interrupted him. "Hold on. I have a few guesses."

"Okay, what are your guesses?" he asked.

"I'm thinking you like Janna, or maybe it's Chantelle, because of her booty. Or maybe you're just lying to me and you're just jealous that Jackie is in a relationship."

"Actually, it's none of the above."

"Well then, if Jackie really isn't the girl of your dreams, then who really is it?" Marco was sweating, and he turned completely red, as if he was about to burst. He really wanted to say it to her, but he didn't know how she would react. He didn't know if their relationship will break, grow, or just stay the same. But he was motivated to tell her, so he let it all out.

"Star, you're the true girl of my dreams." Star stood there, in awe. She blushed so hard, that she was as red as Marco's hoodie. Both were red and sweating, and their hearts were beating so fast. Star couldn't believe that Marco actually likes her. That was a big victory for her, and she wanted to tell Marco her feelings.

However, as she was about to, somebody fell off a nearby tree. Star and Marco noticed the figure.

"FERGUSON?! What are you doing here?!" Marco demanded to know why he was spying on them.

"Look, don't get mad at me for this…but everybody wanted to know how you two were gonna get together, so I told everybody where you were."

"You WHAT?!" exclaimed Marco. Suddenly, everybody Star and Marco knew were coming closer to them. Both of them blush in embarrassment. This was supposed to be privacy, but Marco knew this wasn't the time to panic, and run away. (Since everybody would just follow them anyway. What spies.)

"Uh…Marco, everybody we know is looking at us…should we talk somewhere else?" said Star, hiding her red, blushing face from everybody. Marco stopped her from hiding her face.

"Not this time. I don't want to hide anything anymore, Star. I want to say that ever since that apology, I realized that you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." said Marco. Both of them blushed hard again. "Nobody in the world is as beautiful as you are, Star."

"You…think I'm beautiful?" asked Star. "That's so sweet of you, Marco. Nobody's ever called me the most beautiful before. But…Marco, there's something I want to say as well." Marco jumped to conclusions, and looked like his heart was broken.

"I already know what you're gonna say. You're not gonna return my feelings. It's too good to become real." he said. He figured that Star would reject him, or hate him, or even blow his head off with her wand. But then, his fantasy turned into a reality.

"That's not true…because...I like you too, Marco." Marco looked very surprised.

"R-Really? I didn't think you would like me. I mean, I'm just a regular, normal guy, while you are every guy's perfect dream girl. You really like me, Star?"

"Nope. I…love you." Both of them held hands on the bench.

"I…love you too, Star." said Marco. As both held their hands on the bench, the people were giving them compliments.

"Hehe. You two are so cute together." said Jackie. Oskar nods in agreement.

"You two are perfect for each other! Marco, those words were amazing!" yelled Ferguson and Alfonzo. StarFan13 and Janna nodded in agreement.

"That's our son." said Mr. Diaz, giving a thumbs up to Marco.

"So cute. They're like the second Mr. and Mrs. Diaz." said Mrs. Diaz.

"Mom…Dad…" said Marco in embarrassment. Star giggled. "Oh, and Star, these feelings came from a dream last night. I dreamed that we were on the bench, and we confessed our love toward each other."

"How nice. I had the same dream, too." said Star. Marco looked at her with surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, Marco. And let's make that dream…a reality." said Star. Their faces went closer, and were about to touch each other's lips, when all of a sudden, a portal opened. As everybody looks at the portal, Ludo and his monsters jump out of it.

"I GOT YOU NOW, STAR BUTTERFLY! NOW HAND OVER THE…" Ludo stopped as he saw the position that Star and Marco was in. Both of them looked like they were just about to kiss each other.

"Um…should we leave? Should we come back when things are less…awkward?" asked Ludo. He and his monster's mouths were open in awe.

"Unless you want to see us get together, you have to leave." said Star.

"Who knew you guys were gonna be a couple. Our lieges are definitely surprised." said Toffee.

"I figured you two would be together. You guys spend so much time with each other, it was bound to happen sooner or later." said Bearicorn.

"Actually, now that I think about it…not only do I want that wand, I actually want them together…I just don't know why!" said Ludo.

"Maybe it's because you actually care for Star. I mean, you literally said that when her parents were about to send her to St. O's, and that small kid convinced her." said Lobster Claws.

"What the heck are you…ohh…yeah, I know what you mean. You know what, we'll see you two get together." said Ludo. Star looks back at Marco.

"Okay…now where were we?" said Star. "Oh yeah. Time to make this fantasy a reality." Both Star and Marco's lips got closer to each other until they finally kissed. Their expressions looked as if it was surprise, but then warmed up to it, and they closed their eyes, returning each other's passion. Everybody, even Ludo and the monsters, were cheering for Star and Marco. The sun was already going down, as Star and Marco pulled away for air. Both of them blush again as they giggle.

"Well, the sun is coming down. Let's go home…new girlfriend." said Marco.

"I like the way you think…new boyfriend." said Star.

"Well…let's go home. We'll just get the wand tomorrow from this battle couple." said Ludo. He cut open a portal back to his dimension, and he and his monsters walked through it. As everybody goes back home, Star and Marco go back home holding hands.

"One more thing I want to say, Star. That accident…was the best accident I've ever had in my life." said Marco. Both of them giggle. "My life wouldn't have gotten better if you weren't here."

"Thanks, Marco. If I wasn't sent here to earth, my life wouldn't have been better."

"True…now, do you want to make some nachos?"

"Totally. I love triangle food."

The two of them finally went home, but now being more than friends. Even being more than best friends.

Now…they were a couple.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **And that was Marco's Mistake. Like I said, I'm a Starco fan, and I just want Starco to be officially confirmed. I'm currently still thinking of the story for the Dimensional Butterfly sequel and making a couple of one-shots as well. Felt amazing making a Starco fanfic.**

 **Read and review.**


End file.
